Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 August 2015
06:14 :3 06:14 * SketchKats24 PMs Ark. 06:14 * SketchKats24 "ARL" 06:15 * SketchKats24 bangs head on keyboard 06:15 * DB511611 looks around 06:15 * DB511611 doesn't see Rainbow 06:15 * DB511611 looks at Kats 06:15 :3 06:15 * DB511611 makes out with Kats 06:16 O h. 06:19 I can report this as logs??? 06:19 Wow. 06:19 WUT NO 06:23 Uh oh. 06:23 Busted DB. 06:23 RIp. 06:24 dB 06:24 Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 August 2015 06:25 oOOPS. 06:25 * DB511611 cuddles Hooded 06:26 dB 06:26 iT'S OUT THERE. 06:26 idc 06:26 lel 06:24 Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 August 2015 06:25 oOOPS. 06:25 * DB511611 cuddles Hooded 06:26 dB 06:26 iT'S OUT THERE. 06:26 idc 06:26 lel 06:28 * DB511611 makes out with Kats 06:29 RIP DB when Rainbow sees those logs. 06:29 Pssst. 06:25 * DB511611 cuddles Hooded 06:26 dB 06:26 iT'S OUT THERE. 06:26 idc 06:26 lel 06:28 * DB511611 makes out with Kats 06:29 RIP DB when Rainbow sees those logs. 06:29 Pssst. 06:33 why is the submit button so 06:33 wtf 06:35 hnng idgaf anymore 06:35 i'm probably going to head to bead. 06:35 *bed 06:35 bead. 06:36 * DB511611 kills Kats 06:36 ;-; 06:36 I'll still be here though. 06:37 I might come back if I can't sleep. 06:37 But ye. 06:37 Good night 06:37 Good night, DB! <3 06:37 r u leaving? 06:37 Bye Kats ;u; 06:37 Noo! 06:37 I'm not leaving. 06:38 I'll still be here. 06:38 You can ping me if I'm needed. 06:38 oh 06:38 k 06:38 Yee. 06:38 <3 06:38 I'll see you later. 06:38 Just ping me if you need me. 06:38 I may or may not answer, it depends. 06:41 Kats 06:41 Hm/ 06:41 ? 06:41 oh u answered 06:41 just checckin 06:41 xD K. 06:42 * DB511611 silently faps 06:43 * DB511611 faps a little louder 06:44 * DB511611 faps really loud 06:45 * DB511611 sees that Kats doesn't hear it 06:45 o h 06:45 Wat. 06:46 nothin (kappa) 07:02 omg Kats i fro 07:02 I found the weirdest hentai 07:02 Kats must be sleepin 07:02 shhhh 07:03 lemme tell u a bedtime story KAts 07:03 once upon a time there was dwarf mystic 07:03 one day he was walking down the street 07:03 and he decided to rob a bank 07:04 then he went to prison 07:04 he spent months there 07:04 but one day in a prison riot 07:04 he escaped the prison 07:04 and the soon after 07:04 the word got out 07:05 that a small medium was at large 07:05 the end 07:05 man it was so good it put her to sleep 07:05 shhhhh sweet dreams Sketch...shshshshsh 07:06 sleeeep Kats sleeeep 07:08 dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem Kats dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam 07:10 ok KAts enough sleep for u 07:11 it's time to wake up Kaaaaaaaaaats 07:13 if ur sleeping Kats I guess you don't mind me pissing on this cat 07:13 * DB511611 pisses on a cute looking cat 07:13 now he's sad 07:13 Kats why 10:41 is live. 10:47 dB. 10:47 WHAT THE FUCK. 10:48 I looked at the logs anD. 10:48 NO. 12:31 Hay baen. 12:31 hayyyy 12:31 https://join.me/728-116-315 12:40 BAAENE 12:40 GUESSVWAHR 12:40 GUESS* VWHAT 12:44 watttt 12:46 sSHSH 12:46 wahHH 12:46 SHSHSHSHSHHS 12:49 wAAAAAAAAAAAJH 12:49 >J 12:51 I'm currently doing a thing and drawing lel 12:51 shhh 12:53 Shhh 12:58 sjjj? 01:09 So much 01:09 Drama 01:09 Over 01:09 A fucking 01:09 Website 01:09 GGGGGGGGH 01:10 I live 01:10 ohmygod i lauged in my sleep last night 01:10 Oh god. 01:10 and twitchted 01:10 oh gOD 01:10 idk why i laughed in my sleep 01:11 maybe you killed someone you hated with a dark passion 01:11 maybe a wet dream? 01:11 //shot 01:11 oH 01:11 * SketchKats24 falls 01:12 what if hentai dream 01:12 //sHOT BIG TIME 01:13 HI YOUTUBEEE 01:19 Dead? 01:34 sjjjjj 01:40 no 01:45 Huh what 01:47 stalks user pages 02:10 too much Wiki Activity to scroll through on the FNAF RP wiki 02:10 can someone sum up what happened? 02:11 anyone? 02:12 no? 02:12 okay..... 02:12 02:12 Idk 02:12 I'm not here 02:13 Huh? 02:13 What? 02:13 Oh. 02:13 Sorry 02:13 I was drawing stuff. 02:13 Err, I don't... know. :| 02:14 I don't know either 02:14 anyways 02:14 stalking everyone's page :^) 02:14 Pls. 02:15 i will not stop 02:19 ghhhhhhhhh 02:19 i might draw something on streem 02:19 that moment when a popular wiki becomes unpopular 02:20 Wot. 02:20 How does that even work. 02:20 also that moment when FNAF 4 has over 2000 votes 02:20 when the other games haven't even reached the thousands 02:21 should i draw something~ 02:21 *? 02:22 I'M NOT LOOKINGG AT HENTAI 02:22 * SketchKats24 screams loudly and clings to king 02:22 nO 02:22 NO 02:22 NO 02:22 No 02:22 nO 02:22 * Kingfireblast pats Sketch on the heas 02:22 head* 02:23 hEAS 02:23 heAS CHILD HEAS 02:23 dONT GO TO MY CHATTTT 02:23 Kinggg tell me if there's drama on the chat and if I'm needed there. 02:23 And Ben I saw what you did on the chat 02:23 BEN 02:23 BEN 02:23 nO 02:24 got it 02:24 bEN YES 02:24 bENYESYESYESYESYEYSESY 02:24 no 02:24 * Kingfireblast shoots Ben 02:24 hAEY 02:25 sNORTS LOUDLY. 02:25 HAHAHAHAHA. 02:25 I SAW THATTT 02:25 >:::33333 02:26 <:3 02:26 *>:3 02:26 <:3 02:26 usually by now at least 4 or 5 people are in the FNAC chat... 02:26 >:333333 02:26 I guess the chat got set on fire. 02:26 and now for the past 2 or 3 days it's been 1 or 2 people 02:26 Wow... 02:26 Maybe they're busy? 02:27 the only person who's busy and announced it is Turio 02:27 Ahh. 02:27 i'm going to do things in my chat 02:27 we're more active than the RP chat 02:27 so that's something 02:28 Wow... 02:28 Strange. 02:29 it's because we don't die easily 02:31 forget what i said 02:31 Nooo. 02:31 I'm drawing stuff. 02:31 Now I'm coding. 02:31 :3 02:32 i'm looking at porn 02:32 :^) 02:32 * SketchKats24 giant sign comes down and hits my head, saying "NERRRD" 02:32 nerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd 02:32 inb4 02:32 spam 02:32 and early space 02:32 nah 02:32 King, Ben's looking at porn again. 02:33 amnot 02:33 Are too. 02:33 DONT GO TO MY CHAT 02:33 * Kingfireblast had saved Ben's home phone number to his phone 02:33 * Kingfireblast calls Ben's home 02:34 KING 02:34 nonononoonnoononon 02:34 * Kingfireblast tells mom 02:34 * Link That Guy From Zelda screams 02:34 HE'S PUTTING PR0NZ ON HIS CHAt 02:34 * Kingfireblast hangs up phone 02:34 THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES. 02:34 >Caps 02:34 fack. 02:34 >:3 02:34 Ggh. 02:35 DA RULEZ 02:35 im calling VSTF 02:35 Da Rulez 02:44 >:) 02:47 ded 02:47 I broke the chat. 02:47 Oh my god. 02:47 Totally didn't close chat 02:48 kats pls 02:51 ded 02:51 who wants me to record chat 02:52 meep 02:53 meeep 02:54 screams because i fucked a thing up 02:56 i hate it when i fuck coding up 02:56 ;; 02:56 it wasn't even coding 02:56 screamsss 02:56 oh 02:56 sjjj 02:56 well it was 02:56 kind of 02:56 just 02:56 huggles you 02:56 sjjjjjjjjj 02:56 Ctrl+f5 02:57 just. 02:57 wut 03:00 ded 03:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvkZ8-zTbPw 03:03 did everyone die? 03:05 http://i.imgur.com/IzBzp72.png?1 i drew something~ 03:05 them eyessss 03:05 faboo 03:06 thankyeee 03:07 Skatchyy, do you wantee name colors on mai weekee? 03:07 I already edited mine in there. xD 03:08 u did? You know I made another wiki and that's the one I'm talking about rite? xD 03:09 Another one? 03:09 I didn't know, lonk? 03:09 pingag 03:09 Sure :3 03:09 meanwhile on the other wiki Sketch has done loads of coding which is now useless 03:10 Wrong Acc 03:10 o.o 03:10 It's sooneya 03:11 sera? 03:11 Wow, I'm sorry but can you not? I mean I know she's done alot there but that's not the only wiki that she's done coding on 03:11 Fuck I meant they 03:11 Not sera 03:11 I am 03:11 fexy oh 03:11 Jennifer 03:11 ....... 03:11 Bye main 03:11 Eh... 03:11 ... 03:12 I don't think he was talking about it like that. 03:12 .... 03:12 Bad time? 03:12 Ohshit, aaaand I just started something probably :\ 03:12 Nah. 03:12 It's chill. 03:12 We're all chill. 03:12 Phew 03:12 i'm still streeminggg 03:13 Ohgod I feel bad 03:13 Shiiii 03:14 . 03:14 You didn't do anythign wrong, SUnset. 03:14 You misunderstood something he said. 03:14 It's fine. 03:14 Maybe, he's reloading I don't know 03:14 Er 03:14 fuck 03:15 im worried and confused and AFHgh 03:15 Ohno I'm sorryy 03:15 You didn't do anythingggg 03:16 why am i nervous all of a sudden 03:16 Okay okay, I'm cool...ish 03:16 because yesterdaY II SAW BLOOD ON MY HANDs 03:16 Shit 03:17 ghghghg 03:17 i'm pausing stream till i calm down 03:17 Everyone 03:17 Just 03:17 Think about happy things 03:18 I'm watching yootoob 03:18 Good, good. 03:18 linky to my wiki tho I'm probably gonna be kicked 03:19 Some kid just walked to my house and asked my dad if he ate poo xD 03:17 ghghghg 03:17 i'm pausing stream till i calm down 03:17 Everyone 03:17 Just 03:17 Think about happy things 03:18 I'm watching yootoob 03:18 Good, good. 03:18 linky to my wiki tho I'm probably gonna be kicked 03:19 Some kid just walked to my house and asked my dad if he ate poo xD 03:19 Fuck. 03:19 There we go. 03:20 Nah, you won't get kicked m8. 03:20 I asked for it, so lel 03:20 lal 03:21 Oh thank god King 03:21 Welcomeback 03:21 Ohthankgod 03:21 hi 03:23 ded 03:23 sadfv 03:23 i live 03:23 Chat dies as soon as King gets on ;-; why 03:24 *slurping noises* 03:25 * SunsetBlaze sluprs everyone 03:25 *slurps 03:25 nee 03:25 slurp 03:27 Is anyone live 03:28 yeah 03:28 im heere 03:28 i think 03:28 i would like a moosic change 03:28 Sketch you might be needed on the FNAF RP chat 03:29 I'm currently in the chat 03:29 and hurry 03:28 yeah 03:28 im heere 03:28 i think 03:28 i would like a moosic change 03:28 Sketch you might be needed on the FNAF RP chat 03:29 I'm currently in the chat 03:29 and hurry 03:29 I got screencap proof 03:30 Sketch 03:30 ? 03:30 Woah what 03:30 get on FNAF RP chat 03:30 quick 03:31 There is no mods on the rp chat 03:32 Holy fucking shit 03:32 I need to ban that guy don't I? 03:32 Who, offline? 03:32 Yeah.. 03:32 http://i.imgur.com/salLDyl.png Tyler and i got proof 03:33 Yup. 03:33 yes 03:33 Ban. 03:33 i recommend it 03:33 When he mention the devil i got really nervous 03:34 GLITCH NO. 03:34 I swear I clicked Offline. 03:34 I SWEAR 03:34 My mouse was on that. 03:35 i sw ea r 03:35 Ugh 03:36 * SketchKats24 throws laptop at a wall 03:36 Who the hell was Offline talking about anyway??? 03:36 idk tbh 03:36 Like I have not seen one person like that 03:36 dunno 03:36 A "drama-infested son of a-" 03:36 I'm fixing to get a pastebin 03:36 I don't. 03:37 he was talking about InspectorCookie 03:37 When he said the devil i got really uncomfortble 03:38 InspectorCookie? 03:38 How the hell is he- 03:38 K. 03:38 Anyhoe. 03:38 hOE 03:38 fuck 03:38 Anyway. 03:38 There. 03:38 Now, Ben. 03:38 Listen up. 03:39 this is one of those moments when more mods are needed 03:39 Satan AKA the Devil, won't hurt you unless you do witchcraft and stuff to summon upon him. 03:39 He's just like the other gods and goddesses. 03:39 Unless you call upon them, they won't come to a name given. 03:40 And yes, King, I agree. 03:40 We need more morning mods. 03:40 i almost wanted to leave chat at that point 03:38 Listen up. 03:39 this is one of those moments when more mods are needed 03:39 Satan AKA the Devil, won't hurt you unless you do witchcraft and stuff to summon upon him. 03:39 He's just like the other gods and goddesses. 03:39 Unless you call upon them, they won't come to a name given. 03:40 And yes, King, I agree. 03:40 We need more morning mods. 03:40 i almost wanted to leave chat at that point 03:40 Because I do not want to have to sneak on at school, just to watch that chat. 03:40 I honestly wish I was chat mod again, but I'm not fit for it... 03:40 I'm homeschooled 03:40 I don't think i'd be fit for a postion 03:41 * SketchKats24 sigh. 03:41 Look. 03:41 Being a staff member of any rank is stressful as fuck. 03:41 i think i might be the only person here fit for it.... 03:41 And both of you have been stressed out a lot. 03:41 So I wouldn't want to do that to you guys. 03:41 But who am I to say this? Talk to Rainbow. 03:42 FUCk 03:42 WHA t 03:42 Ignore the last part, I have no idea who did that. 03:42 Anyway, King, I honestly wish you were a chat moderator. 03:42 You'd make so many differences. 03:42 Ggh, you deserve it. 03:43 thanks 03:43 Way more than me and some others.. 03:43 No problemo. 03:43 Like me 03:43 I almost said Lick me ohmygod 03:43 DrOMOR. 03:44 uHGH 03:44 UGHGH 03:44 ughghgh 03:44 UHGHGHG 03:44 UFHGGHG 03:44 uHGHGH 03:44 Now I gotta ban Dromor don't I? 03:44 what's he doing? 03:44 ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 03:44 unless my chat fucked up 03:44 http://imgur.com/bPw9gls,JwOUVIm this. 03:45 oh, idk tho 03:45 When was this? 03:45 I don't know either because I've seen Hux say piss off and- 03:45 12pm or am? 03:45 I don't know. 03:45 I'm not sure. 03:45 He told Endo to piss of I know that 03:45 Rebun sent it to me. 03:45 i'd say warn him 03:46 But it was a while back.. warning would be too light. 03:46 sGHGH 03:46 I remember one day while I was chat mod I was being flooded with screenshots and stuff Dark said, not fun ._. 03:47 Yeah, like right now because evERYONE IS PMING ME, "Hey, this guy did this, I have screenshots," s T OP 03:47 http://imgur.com/1uy5zoW GASP 03:47 Am i the only one not doing that? 03:47 FUCK THIS 03:47 That's bad 03:48 Like wtf even if I hated someone I wouldn't say that 03:48 I gotta ban him. 03:48 Ughgh 03:49 I hate Dromor 03:49 He called me Ugly 03:49 Oh. 03:49 I'm like 03:49 He got kicked for doing it. 03:50 Is it Weird That I kinda wanna be CM on RP wiki 03:50 no 03:50 Even though i'm not chatmod,don't go for it 03:50 Rebun was probably going to be CM 03:50 Because you have to be on chat at all times 03:50 Why do I keep getting stressed when people say "I wanna be chat moderator" 03:50 but he declined 03:50 I did this 03:50 fuck 03:50 fuckfuckfuckfuck 03:51 Now I know how bad of a friend I am sHIT 03:51 I am Active 03:51 did what? 03:51 i can barely type right now 03:51 so i might be afk for a bit 03:52 and you don't have to be on all the time 03:52 Yeah 03:52 Yeah, I gotta ban Dromor. 03:53 He was kicked and warned last week about being that way, and he said that stuff earlier sooo. 03:53 GGGH 03:53 Anyone know Zipnax 03:54 yeah 03:54 He's a baiter i think 03:54 yeah 03:54 But 03:54 He Made a new Icon 03:55 account? 03:55 well he baited and spammed in chat 03:55 No 03:55 http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19182 03:56 He made the Icons Well 03:58 Hnnnngggg. 03:59 I forgot Mangly is on Zeners Now 03:59 Hnnnnng 04:00 My third ban. 04:00 Jfc. 03:55 No 03:55 http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19182 03:56 He made the Icons Well 03:58 Hnnnngggg. 03:59 I forgot Mangly is on Zeners Now 03:59 Hnnnnng 04:00 My third ban. 04:00 Jfc. 04:01 sTOP CLEARING THE WINODW 04:01 pLS 04:01 Ah, there. 04:01 Refresh. 04:02 Am I the only one here who hates it when someone calls another "mental" 04:02 I despise of it. 04:02 that's a British term 04:02 I know. 04:02 Wrong Acc 04:03 I always forget I'm not on Foxy oh 04:03 it means insane 04:03 or crazy 04:03 But I'm called mental and psychotic from a professional doctor. 04:03 I don't want others to deal with shit like "YOU'RE MENTAL" because that hurts. 04:03 I have many issues 04:04 but i won't state them out 04:04 I have """psychotic""" issues. 04:04 King probably knows what I'm talking about. 04:04 well 04:04 if i called someone mental 04:04 i'd be like hey man your insane 04:04 I think i might be on the point to insainty 04:05 Because i've been seeing things 04:05 Alot 04:05 lately 04:05 Well... 04:05 I've been seeing people who aren't there. 04:05 So.. 04:05 Ugghh 04:05 My godmother takes an anti-psychotic that HELPS with voices and hallucinations 04:06 I saw blood yesterday on my hands and i nearly screamed 04:06 But my doctors are screaming like, "NONONONO it's just your anxiety! anxiety occasionally means voices!" 04:06 well haha, jokes on you, no it's not. 04:06 that's called I'm insane and deserve to be locked up away from people. 04:07 At least that's what 'L' says. 04:07 I get people talking to me and asking like "I wanna be like you" 04:07 "Can you tell me more about yourself?" 04:08 Or so on. 04:08 Oh... 04:08 well the thing is 04:08 i kinda like hearing about that stuff cause i want to be a therapist 04:08 You'd make a great therapist to be honest.. 04:09 I think i might be bipolar 04:09 My sister wants to be a psychologist. She's actually helped me a little 04:09 I want to be a therapist too, but.. 04:09 I have way too many problems of my own that hold me down in chains to even think about working in an office. 04:09 So I decided to work at home and be an artist. 04:10 Already a head's start, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay 04:10 sarcasm's great 04:10 I wouldn't be stable enough for a job tbh 04:10 I'm kinda thinking about making a page here for my alter ego 04:10 Exactly. 04:10 should we change subjects? 04:10 im kinda getting depressed 04:10 I think we should 04:11 I'm gon do it, brb 04:11 F- 04:11 And sure, change subjects 04:10 sarcasm's great 04:10 I wouldn't be stable enough for a job tbh 04:10 I'm kinda thinking about making a page here for my alter ego 04:10 Exactly. 04:10 should we change subjects? 04:10 im kinda getting depressed 04:10 I think we should 04:11 I'm gon do it, brb 04:11 F- 04:11 And sure, change subjects 04:11 waffles 04:11 school starts on the 14th for me 04:11 Think about puppies 04:11 NOT DA SCHOOLZ 04:12 y'know 04:12 the FNAF RP wiki is back to how it was when we all first migrated 04:12 2 chat mods in chat 04:13 around 30 people 04:14 ded 04:15 yee 04:16 I'm trying to calm down so that's why i'm ded 04:16 sorry. 04:16 Its fine 04:17 i'm sort of igh right now. 04:17 Still shaking,might need to leave chat 04:17 because now i feel bad for someone. 04:17 if you need to, then do it. 04:18 I'm shaking, but that's because I'm cold af 04:19 Changing the subject. 04:19 Just to make it slightly happier. 04:19 Sunset 04:19 come over here to Venice 04:19 we're all dying 04:19 vENiCE 04:19 The one city I wish I could live in. 04:20 * SketchKats24 crawls across Alabama and Georgia, falling into the Atlantic Ocean. 04:20 * SunsetBlaze flails my arms 04:20 oh dammit 04:21 "My middle finger gets a boner everytime I see you." 04:21 THE FUCK? 04:19 vENiCE 04:19 The one city I wish I could live in. 04:20 * SketchKats24 crawls across Alabama and Georgia, falling into the Atlantic Ocean. 04:20 * SunsetBlaze flails my arms 04:20 oh dammit 04:21 "My middle finger gets a boner everytime I see you." 04:21 THE FUCK? 04:21 guys 04:21 im gonna test my stress 04:21 and play Aggressive Nightmare 04:22 Test it? 04:22 testicle it? 04:22 nOH 04:22 very high stress level lately 04:22 Shiiiiinow I'm feeling igh again. 04:23 yep 04:23 not a good idea 04:24 Bad time? 04:24 Are you going to be alright, King? 04:24 yeah 04:24 my heart will just bewr racing 04:24 and i'll be a bit twitchy 04:24 I'm drinking a slush puppie irl 04:24 *be 04:25 who wants some,its cherry 04:25 thatdidntfixthecurrentsituation 04:25 If i could i would hug everyone in here irl 04:25 good news is 04:25 i got to 2 AM without getting jumpscared 04:26 i forgot i was streaming whoOPS 04:27 Well. 04:27 i actually think my stress is getting better 04:27 Made the page (based off a true story), trigger warning though 04:27 ! 04:27 i mean that wasn't as bad as usual 04:28 Well, that's good to here.. it not being as bad, that is. 04:29 Wanna know a cool fact? My eyes can actually change color, not by my control though 04:29 That's noice 04:29 but seriously my reaction was comedic 04:29 If i could have any eye color i'd choose black with red pupils 04:30 also brb I need to put water all over my body I mean shower 04:30 Phantom Freddy jumpscared me and i leaned but so far the chair flipped over 04:31 ded 04:31 rip 04:31 rip 04:31 >but 04:31 *back 04:31 Oh my god. 04:31 butts 04:31 yeah pretty sure i broke every bone in my body 04:30 Phantom Freddy jumpscared me and i leaned but so far the chair flipped over 04:31 ded 04:31 rip 04:31 rip 04:31 >but 04:31 *back 04:31 Oh my god. 04:31 butts 04:31 yeah pretty sure i broke every bone in my body 04:32 Why can I imagine you doing that. 04:32 my dog is pawing my stool help me 04:32 pretty sure everyone neighbor heard as well 04:32 So easilyy too. 04:32 FUUUUUUUUUUCK SHIT BITCH *THUNK* 04:32 o.o 04:32 i almost snorted out slush puppie 04:33 anyone ever had someone hold achair for them and tHEN THEY PULL IT OUT FROM UNDER YOU 04:33 yeah 04:33 YES. 04:33 LMAFO Avv just got Called a Pervert IN Zeners Chat 04:33 Every time. 04:34 oh good my sister brought me an icepack 04:34 Or the chocalate chip cookie rasin cookie prank 04:34 Aww 04:34 He even Admitted His a Pervert as well 04:34 sCREAMS 04:34 mY NOSE IS ON IT'S PERIOD AGAIN 04:34 what you never knew he was? 04:34 o h 04:34 ohgod 04:35 I did know 04:35 bLOODY NOsE 04:35 sTAHp 04:35 * SketchKats24 cuts off nose 04:35 K. 04:35 i wAS JUSST BLEEDING YESTERDAY OHMYGOD 04:35 O h. 04:35 * Link That Guy From Zelda shot 04:35 Context, Ben. Context. 04:35 Weht 04:35 Customers your weht 04:35 o h my 04:35 UTHOSU 04:36 AUTOSHIT 04:36 NOSE STOP BLEEDING 04:36 FU-FU-FUCK....HOLY SHI-SHI-SHI-SHIT 04:36 ScreAMS 04:36 kinG 04:36 aRE YYOU OKAY 04:36 I'll Help YOU Sketch 04:36 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate gets Chainsaw 04:36 why do i even try again? 04:36 King are you almond? 04:36 THIS WILL HELP 04:36 almond? 04:36 aLMOND. 04:36 i 04:36 no im not an almond 04:36 i tried again 04:36 deez nutz? 04:37 BB got me then Phantom Freddy then Springtrap 04:37 i can swear 04:37 when they jumpscare me 04:37 i can hear them say 04:37 I've had phantom foxy jumpscare me and i jumped and threw my tablet 04:37 "FUCK YOUUUUU" 04:38 nose stoP 04:38 oh great my dOG IS CHEWING ON THE COUCH 04:38 GGGG 04:38 now she's licking the cOUCHHH 04:38 hELP 04:38 someone 04:38 send an ambulance 04:39 King is trying AGAIN 04:39 * Link That Guy From Zelda wonders why are we talking in third person 04:39 dsakbhdlgj fmxz., 04:39 * Kingfireblast ded 04:40 /'.;.l, mnjhvcfdfgvgoijcfvbnimo,l ,.,mnm,./,m,.nm,./.mnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,mnbcvbhnjmk,lfdcgvbn cv knjioipp 04:40 kats are you okay 04:40 '][;[04:40 dsfvgrb 04:40 okay anyone want to hear what i said? 04:40 >hear 04:40 *know 04:41 well i'll tell you anyway 04:41 "AGH FUUUUCK THE WORLD IS A USELESS THING NOW FUCK!" 04:41 well i'll tell you anyway 04:41 "AGH FUUUUCK THE WORLD IS A USELESS THING NOW FUCK!" 04:42 guys im gonna go throw away my computer 04:42 brb 04:42 king you stei here 04:42 okay 04:42 No ;-; 04:42 Don't leave me 04:42 * SketchKats24 clings 04:43 im not leavi- *is clung to* 04:43 i've got Walking Dead to watch 04:43 :> 04:43 but Springtrap keeps saying 04:43 "don't you DARE walking away from me King!" 04:43 "It's all ogre now." 04:43 Shit. 04:43 "GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS KING!" 04:44 Springtrap is r00d then 04:44 Don't listen to her 04:44 She's nothing but an octopussy. 04:44 Ded. 04:45 dix 04:45 Ggh, when will my nose stop bleeding?! 04:45 Who NOSE, amirite??? 04:45 * SketchKats24 shot 04:45 https://youtu.be/N85ZExzRNrg?t=1m52s 04:46 Noone nose 04:46 idk why i was lAUGHING IN MY SLEEP LAST NIGHT 04:46 also when i woke up 04:46 "Get up" "No" "I'll get on your laptop" 04:47 then i got up 04:48 don't you DARE walk away from me Lee! 04:48 get back here and finish this Lee! 04:48 would you kill him> 04:48 ?* 04:48 or leave him? 04:48 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg. 04:48 leave him :^) 04:49 that's actually the correct choice 04:50 everyone won't think you're cruel then 04:52 Andddddddd chat died. 04:53 yes it did 04:54 chAT NI]7 04:54 NIBRACKETSEVEN 04:54 N BRACKET 7 04:55 N i Bracket Seven 04:55 butts 04:56 guys who do i go with? 04:56 a guy who is bit 04:56 or his shitty son? 04:56 Shitty soooonnnnnnnn 04:56 okay 04:56 Because if you get the bitton guy 04:56 Then you'll get bitton 04:56 BITTON 04:56 fuck 04:57 I'm alone in my chat 04:57 you know what that means 04:57 :3 04:58 here's the outcome https://youtu.be/QgMAcXNqqdM?t=42s 04:58 huehuehue 04:59 I TOTALLY DIDNT DO ANYTHING N MY CHAT 05:01 did everyone die 05:02 Kinggg 05:03 whaaaaa? 05:03 I did a thing fer youuuu 05:03 what? 04:57 you know what that means 04:57 :3 04:58 here's the outcome https://youtu.be/QgMAcXNqqdM?t=42s 04:58 huehuehue 04:59 I TOTALLY DIDNT DO ANYTHING N MY CHAT 05:01 did everyone die 05:02 Kinggg 05:03 whaaaaa? 05:03 I did a thing fer youuuu 05:03 what? 05:04 ded 05:05 I'm pulling it up on imgur. 05:05 Hold up. 05:06 Shitty webcam: http://i.imgur.com/PUOcW7P.jpg 05:07 woah that's cool 05:08 one second gotta bookmark that 05:09 :> 05:09 Dank jee 05:10 * Link That Guy From Zelda lives 05:10 auto safk no 05:11 sUNSETTT 05:11 * Link That Guy From Zelda clings 05:12 yee 05:12 zOEY I ENDED YOUR BANISHMENT HNNG 05:12 i'm not doing anything at my chat nope 05:12 I TOTALLY DIDNT POST HENNTAI IN MY CHAT 05:10 auto safk no 05:11 sUNSETTT 05:11 * Link That Guy From Zelda clings 05:12 yee 05:12 zOEY I ENDED YOUR BANISHMENT HNNG 05:12 i'm not doing anything at my chat nope 05:12 I TOTALLY DIDNT POST HENNTAI IN MY CHAT 05:15 ghgh 05:15 shat dont die 05:16 yee 05:18 back 05:19 gg 05:19 (GG) 05:20 gg 05:22 kinGG 05:22 haha 05:22 hha 05:22 * SketchKats24 shot 05:22 i'm going to do stuff in my chat 05:23 >:) 05:24 o h 05:25 and stream it too 05:26 https://join.me/728-116-315 05:20 gg 05:22 kinGG 05:22 haha 05:22 hha 05:22 * SketchKats24 shot 05:22 i'm going to do stuff in my chat 05:23 >:) 05:24 o h 05:25 and stream it too 05:26 https://join.me/728-116-315 05:28 ded 05:29 did i seriously fall asleep in chat? 05:29 Yes 05:29 woah that was close 05:29 i almost clicked on a Join.me link 05:31 It was mine 05:31 King you're contagious 05:31 don't care man Join.me has no rules 05:31 I'm trying not to gO TO SLEEp 05:32 i can't report Join.me streams 05:32 I JUST YAWNED IRL 05:33 lol 05:33 its the sleeping virus 05:33 OHMYGODIGOTSKITTLESSORRYFORPING 05:34 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg. 05:34 * Kingfireblast is clung to 05:34 o h 05:35 * SketchKats24 throws Sunset into pit of lava 05:35 yOU DIRTY 05:35 o h m y 05:35 * SketchKats24 throws Ben in there too 05:35 YOU BOTH DITY 05:35 dity 05:35 DITY 05:35 i cant breathe 05:35 dityditydity 05:36 read dity as dicky 05:37 yOOOOuu 05:37 Are my dickyyy 05:37 My only dickyyy 05:37 You make me happYYY 05:37 when skies are gaaayyy 05:37 You never know DICKY 05:37 kats nO 05:37 how much I love yooou 05:37 uh 05:37 please don't taaake my dickyyyy awayyyy 05:38 * Link That Guy From Zelda takes kats dicky away 05:38 ;-; 05:38 wha? 05:38 * Link That Guy From Zelda gives kats an better one C: 05:38 * SketchKats24 breaks the "better one" 05:37 You never know DICKY 05:37 kats nO 05:37 how much I love yooou 05:37 uh 05:37 please don't taaake my dickyyyy awayyyy 05:38 * Link That Guy From Zelda takes kats dicky away 05:38 ;-; 05:38 wha? 05:38 * Link That Guy From Zelda gives kats an better one C: 05:38 * SketchKats24 breaks the "better one" 05:38 rip 05:39 I'ma stop the streem now 05:39 BECAUSE THEIR GOING TO BAN NAMES AND HENTAI 05:39 ;-; 05:40 what? 05:40 someone pulled in my driveway and i was LIKE 05:40 was the name Matt Join.me? 05:41 ye 05:41 * Link That Guy From Zelda runs 05:41 wow Smith wasn't kidding when he said he knew a Join.me official 05:41 I'm just going to use obs to stream from now on heh 05:41 Well 05:42 Twitch is worse, Ben 05:42 Sooo 05:42 GL :3 05:42 might've been a prank though 05:42 i can't streeem 05:42 so don't worry 05:42 let me ask 05:42 it didn't say admin by the name 05:42 note:Do not link join me streams in the main chat 05:43 "Of course it was a prank what did you think Engifire that i actually knew uninversal admins on Join.puke? 05:43 " 05:43 https://join.me/773-395-656 05:43 Started new one 05:43 ah Smith 05:43 you're amazing 05:44 What if that could've been him 05:44 sending Smith the link again 05:44 maybe he can troll some viewers lol 05:44 you okay with that? 05:44 ya 05:44 just play along he said 05:44 IT IS A PRANK I KNEW IT 05:44 I KNEW IT 05:45 HAHAHAHA 05:45 AHAHAHAH 05:45 I can play along dose 05:45 k 05:45 play along lelel 05:45 Ben it's a blank screen for him 05:46 oh,fuck 05:47 lemme try pausing it 05:47 and unpausing it 05:48 Can I say something that may be a tiny bit deep or dark? 05:45 play along lelel 05:45 Ben it's a blank screen for him 05:46 oh,fuck 05:47 lemme try pausing it 05:47 and unpausing it 05:48 Can I say something that may be a tiny bit deep or dark? 05:49 uhhhhhhhhh 05:49 * SketchKats24 screams 05:49 im okay with it 05:49 sTOP CLEARING WINDOW 05:49 who wants to stalk me on faceboock 05:49 ...If I'm honest with myself, I feel like I'm becoming the new Hux of-every wiki 05:50 ...ded? 05:50 Well. 05:51 That's... not true, Sunset. 05:51 Trust me. 05:51 You don't give a bad vibe for me. 05:51 Thanks, I guess 05:51 what's wrong with Hux? 05:52 and i've been told im the new Hux by 2 people by the way 05:52 King how the fuck- 05:52 i took it as a compliment 05:53 You don't give a bad sense to me, I honestly feel connected with you and the other people in this chat in some odd, spiritual way. 05:53 Sorry Zoey I gotta close the join.me cause laaaaag 05:53 And thanks :) 05:53 bad sense? what? 05:54 I've told you this before. 05:54 Hux gives some kind of bad energy to me, I don't know where it came from. 05:54 Ah yes 05:54 well if you check what he has been recently saying 05:55 he said he feels much better after having some talks and getting new medication 05:55 He did it for attention 05:55 and can't wait to get back on the RP chat 05:55 and no he didn't do it for attention 05:55 he said it in threads with people 05:55 I am aware of al of that. 05:56 He didn't do it for attention, I know that for sure. 05:56 But I still get a bad kind of sense off of him. 05:56 Even from a far distance I can tell if your spirit is good or bad. 05:57 Yet, I have an odd good feeling about him, yet not. 05:57 Why am i shaking again. 05:57 i think the chat will actually get better off when he's unbanned 05:57 cause 5 or 6 people talk to him in PM 05:58 I know. I think it will be too, just as long as he doesn't say stuff about the staff hating him or what not. 05:58 well he is disrespected by a few staff members in public 05:59 im sure some of you have noticed 05:56 But I still get a bad kind of sense off of him. 05:56 Even from a far distance I can tell if your spirit is good or bad. 05:57 Yet, I have an odd good feeling about him, yet not. 05:57 Why am i shaking again. 05:57 i think the chat will actually get better off when he's unbanned 05:57 cause 5 or 6 people talk to him in PM 05:58 I know. I think it will be too, just as long as he doesn't say stuff about the staff hating him or what not. 05:58 well he is disrespected by a few staff members in public 05:59 im sure some of you have noticed 05:59 I just feel weird around him 05:59 I know. 05:59 it's because he wants everyone to feel welcome 06:00 it's kinda strange to be around people like that 06:00 But I think it's quite unnecessary to continuously talk about it.. 06:00 And well, I'm like that as well, but I 06:00 my personality is different that cooperates with it. 06:01 I'm surprised none of you have called me weird or not want to be around me myself. 06:01 Same tbh, I' 06:01 ENTER KEY NO 06:01 everyone is weird in their own way 06:01 I'm told I'm awesome and I'm like "no..?" 06:01 I'm weird and crazy 06:03 this chat is one thing 06:03 Dead? 06:03 exactly 06:03 Err.. 06:04 wut 06:04 Do you think it's odd to sense others' energies? Or do you think it's illogical? Because I'm sure a lot of you don't believe me at all. 06:04 well Sketch 06:04 the way i see it is 06:04 it's just a strange ability 06:04 I believe you 06:04 that loads of people have 06:05 and they're called psychic 06:05 Odd. 06:05 i think they have an extra 5 or 10% of their brain unlocked 06:05 Third eye. 06:05 It's called a third eye. 06:05 Everyone has a third eye. 06:06 And they're open when you're born. 06:06 Allowing you to see spirits, auras, etc. 06:06 Until age 12, it will close. 06:06 Unless you open it. 06:06 Which most are scared, so it stays shut. 06:07 If you're scared for your third eye to be opened, it will remain closed. 06:07 No matter what. 06:07 ah i se- *explodes from too much knowledge* 06:07 I study this stuff. xD Sorry for the text wall. 06:08 I study magic, rituals, mental illnesses, and functions of the brain all the time. 06:08 :> I'm a science nerd like I said. 06:08 * SketchKats24 cough ramble 06:08 * Link That Guy From Zelda dies 06:09 science is my thingggg 06:06 Which most are scared, so it stays shut. 06:07 If you're scared for your third eye to be opened, it will remain closed. 06:07 No matter what. 06:07 ah i se- *explodes from too much knowledge* 06:07 I study this stuff. xD Sorry for the text wall. 06:08 I study magic, rituals, mental illnesses, and functions of the brain all the time. 06:08 :> I'm a science nerd like I said. 06:08 * SketchKats24 cough ramble 06:08 * Link That Guy From Zelda dies 06:09 science is my thingggg 06:09 sameeee 06:10 steam is being stoopid 06:10 steam is r00d 06:10 I always got A's and B's in Science. 06:10 Steam is r00d 06:10 I want to be in a art class tbh 06:10 or learn piano 06:10 Saaaammeeee 06:10 Art + Science = yas 06:10 yaass 06:10 Oh! I also study things about outerspace. 06:10 yESSSS 06:10 Because the cosmos and nebulae are just 06:11 Beautiful. 06:11 i love outerspaceeee 06:11 I wish I could see it all in person without having to get in a dangerous rocket ship and float in space with nothing but oxygen tanks to keep me alive. 06:11 there are telescopes 06:11 i want a telescope 06:12 also i like to look at things that are micro 06:12 But ;-; telescoped are expensiiivvee. 06:12 is it weird im sitting on my balcony at 8 PM? 06:12 no 06:12 No. 06:12 jinx? 06:12 I stay outside and sit there all evening. 06:12 Until like, 12am? I'd say? 06:12 also i would like to see a star explodE 06:12 why do i want to jump off and land in the canal below? 06:13 Do NOT jump off your balconY. 06:13 Caaaaaarrrrrrrrrl. 06:13 That kills people! 06:13 There is a dead human in our house 06:14 Dead 06:14 sj 06:14 Well when you crave hands! 06:14 * SketchKats24 eats my own hands 06:15 check the main wiki 06:15 redisgined 06:16 Hux is working on it 06:16 right now it's blank 06:16 For me its not????? 06:17 hard refresh 06:17 Its back 06:19 Um..http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Exotoro/comments_are_broken 06:14 Well when you crave hands! 06:14 * SketchKats24 eats my own hands 06:15 check the main wiki 06:15 redisgined 06:16 Hux is working on it 06:16 right now it's blank 06:16 For me its not????? 06:17 hard refresh 06:17 Its back 06:19 Um..http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Exotoro/comments_are_broken 06:23 Pink already showed us 06:26 Hnng. 06:26 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg. 06:26 * Kingfireblast is clung to 06:27 "Internet friends are not real friends!" 06:27 Excuse? 06:27 Excuse? 06:27 who the fuck said that? 06:28 Some douche. 06:28 It was a comment on something. 06:28 WHO? 06:28 I MUST FUCK HIM UP 06:28 I don't know who he iS. 06:28 His name is "fernandez" ???? 06:28 fine 06:28 * Kingfireblast puts his crowbar away 06:28 Ironically the name of a bully at my school. 06:29 I'm gonna fuck him up and sleep with his mom *is shot* 06:29 lel the short guy who gave me looks like he was going to fuck me up, even though he's way more scrawnier than I even am 06:28 It was a comment on something. 06:28 WHO? 06:28 I MUST FUCK HIM UP 06:28 I don't know who he iS. 06:28 His name is "fernandez" ???? 06:28 fine 06:28 * Kingfireblast puts his crowbar away 06:28 Ironically the name of a bully at my school. 06:29 I'm gonna fuck him up and sleep with his mom *is shot* 06:29 lel the short guy who gave me looks like he was going to fuck me up, even though he's way more scrawnier than I even am 06:31 i live 06:31 I remember one day he was following me down the hall and giving me a glare, so I turned around and yelled, "Fuck off!" He flinched even. 06:31 Lel. 06:32 I love it when I scare assholes. 06:32 Just noice. 06:33 Guess who missed floor again 06:34 * SketchKats24 cries 06:35 And then chat died. 06:35 The end. 06:35 Rip 06:35 * SketchKats24 clings to Ben 06:35 * Link That Guy From Zelda is clung too 06:37 Am I problem when it comes to clinging? :? 06:37 Just wanna know, I don't wanna make anyone feel uncomfortable, even if it's just texts. 06:37 chung chong dong 06:37 nah im good 06:37 * Kingfireblast snaps Sunset's neck 06:38 * SketchKats24 scr e ams 06:39 o w 06:40 * SketchKats24 revives King. 06:40 Shit 06:40 * SketchKats24 sunset 07:19 brothre pls 07:19 * Kingfireblast is clung to 07:20 wow, aqua doesn't obviously understand a vent post *fucking walks out more pissed off 07:21 ... 07:21 You put a few things in your latest blog that aren't... 07:21 vent post? 07:22 I think it was deleted, DB. 07:22 yea it was 07:22 why tho 07:23 It had all caps? 07:23 No... 07:24 I don't know then.. 07:24 all caps 07:24 harassment 07:24 and another thing i can't mention 07:24 ?? 07:24 .. 07:25 I don't...want to talk about it. 07:25 PM me if you must know 07:25 ok 07:25 Oh god i'm shaking again,brb 07:31 you alright? 07:32 I'm fine.. 07:32 IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? 07:33 "I'm fine" is a lie. 07:24 .. 07:25 I don't...want to talk about it. 07:25 PM me if you must know 07:25 ok 07:25 Oh god i'm shaking again,brb 07:31 you alright? 07:32 I'm fine.. 07:32 IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? 07:33 "I'm fine" is a lie. 07:33 It is 07:35 http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Link_That_Guy_From_Zelda/Small_Break 07:37 Kaats 07:38 ? 07:38 did u liek the bedtime story I told chu last night? :> 07:40 Yeeeees. 07:41 I knew you did! :3 07:41 ghghghgghhg 07:41 ? 07:41 just need a break 07:41 i don't know why i'm here 07:42 Bye Zoe- oh... 07:43 everyone seems to target the FNAF pickup lines page 07:43 and by everyone 07:43 i mean vandals 07:43 how? 07:41 i don't know why i'm here 07:42 Bye Zoe- oh... 07:43 everyone seems to target the FNAF pickup lines page 07:43 and by everyone 07:43 i mean vandals 07:43 how? 07:44 well it was just vandalized 4 minutes ago 07:44 link? 07:44 make that a minute ago 07:45 just check wiki activity 07:46 What?! 07:46 I was simply editing something ohgod 07:47 not talking about you 07:47 im talking about an anon 07:47 I know, I see 07:49 >went through the history, almost accidentally hit 'undo' on the vandal's edit 07:49 sHIR 07:49 sehgthw 07:49 No, bad mouse. 07:51 * DB511611 cuddles Kats 07:51 Kats can u gimme a custom tag o^o 07:51 Sure. 07:51 :3 07:52 What do you want it to say? Color hexes? 07:52 ok lemme get color 07:53 the color is #1fc4d2 07:53 and I want it to say "Kats' Cuddle Buddy" c: 07:53 <: 07:54 im already Best D00D and King of Fire 07:54 xD 07:54 i think i fucked up my arm when i fell out of that chair earlier 07:54 really hurts 07:54 Shit.. 07:55 Can you move it in all directions still? 07:55 Do you still FEEL it? 07:55 i feeeellllll it 07:55 just hurt 07:55 hurts* 07:55 you feeelllll me? 07:55 yeah yeah i feeeelllll you 07:55 you hearrrr me? 07:55 i hear you 07:55 Can you move it in all directions still? 07:55 Do you still FEEL it? 07:55 i feeeellllll it 07:55 just hurt 07:55 hurts* 07:55 you feeelllll me? 07:55 yeah yeah i feeeelllll you 07:55 you hearrrr me? 07:55 i hear you 07:55 good lets go 07:58 Sorry, window cleared so I had to reload. 07:58 Maybe you just left a bruise, eh? 08:00 maybe 08:03 gtg 08:04 ! 08:05 See you later, King- 07:55 you hearrrr me? 07:55 i hear you 07:55 good lets go 07:58 Sorry, window cleared so I had to reload. 07:58 Maybe you just left a bruise, eh? 08:00 maybe 08:03 gtg 08:04 ! 08:05 See you later, King- 08:08 DB, I did it. :3 08:13 imma check :3 08:14 omg thanksssssssssss 08:16 * DB511611 cuddles Kats 08:17 Welx 08:23 brb 10:15 ded 10:15 fucking print button closing my tabs 10:15 Has...anyone talked to Rainbow? 10:16 no 10:16 He's supposed to have been here since two hours ago. 10:16 maybe he slept in 10:16 or got grounded 10:17 And my godmother has tried everything to contact them, calling his mother's phone, etc. 10:17 hmm..... 10:17 driving? 10:15 ded 10:15 fucking print button closing my tabs 10:15 Has...anyone talked to Rainbow? 10:16 no 10:16 He's supposed to have been here since two hours ago. 10:16 maybe he slept in 10:16 or got grounded 10:17 And my godmother has tried everything to contact them, calling his mother's phone, etc. 10:17 hmm..... 10:17 driving? 10:20 Agh I don't know I'm freaking out 10:20 CHILL SON CHILLLLL 10:20 new pic 10:20 how is 10:20 seriously though relax 10:21 yea chill Kats 10:21 I can't 10:22 remember when you got worried about this before? 10:22 and Rainbow just got grounded 10:23 Yeah but 10:23 ahgh 10:23 I don't know L wont stop telling me bad stuff 10:23 I don't want that to happen 10:24 Sketch 10:24 L? 10:24 just look at the chat background 10:24 space 10:25 also King there's a new L4D 10:25 yey 10:25 L4D is dead 10:27 now let me finish my contracts 10:28 L4D zero 10:28 is a thing 10:28 don't care 10:28 series should've died 10:29 IKR 10:30 i'm teirrified 10:31 relaxirino 10:31 you sound like my sister now 10:31 literally if i don't come home at the exact minute she panics 10:32 Kats sjjjjj 10:33 I'm sorry i just don't like death anything can happen 10:33 Rainbow won't die don't worry 10:34 chance of death is very low 10:34 like a 1% 10:34 maybe not even 10:37 how do you know for sure 10:37 because 2015 08 01